


Me, Myself and Harry Potter

by rockerchica826 (janecanblog)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janecanblog/pseuds/rockerchica826
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco argues with himself about the outcome of a situation involving the infamous Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Myself and Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of too much procrastination and too little sleep.

_  
Harry Potter can suck my cock.   
_

**  
_  
Yes. That would be nice, wouldn't it?   
_   
**

_  
What? No, no, no, that's not what I meant at all. He can go to hell.   
_

**  
_  
Aww... but what good would he do you there?   
_   
**

_  
What good? He’d be far away from me. That's all that matters.   
_

**  
_  
Well... until you died, then you'd be stuck there together, for eternity.   
_   
**

_  
Well, it's a good thing I don't plan to die soon now isn't it?   
_

**  
_  
Oh, come on. You want him. That's why this is bothering you so much.   
_   
**

_  
Ha! That's a good one. I want Harry Potter.   
_

**  
_  
That's right. The first step is admitting it to yourself.   
_   
**

_  
Ugh. That’s not fair! You tricked me! I didn't mean it. I don't want the bloody Boy Who Lived.   
_

**  
_  
Well, you have a funny way of showing it. What was it you did just a short while ago?   
_   
**

_  
I thought I told you never to bring that up. It meant nothing.   
_

**  
_  
I'm part of you, Draco; I'm only thinking what you let me think. If it meant nothing, then why did it hurt so badly?   
_   
**

_  
It didn’t hurt.   
_

**  
_  
You don't have to lie to me. I know exactly what it felt like. He was leaning toward you, those green eyes piercing through your thoughts, as if he could see exactly what you were thinking (which I might say would have been kind of awkward at that particular moment as you were remembering that day you watched him in the showers after Quidditch practice).   
_   
**

_  
Fuck you. I told you I don't want to think about this.   
_

**  
_  
Oh, but you do. It was so perfect; you thought it yourself. I was there remember. He was leaning toward you, not breaking eye contact; those burning green eyes seemed to melt your charcoal gray ones. "You've got something in your hair," he said to you, picking a piece of lint away and pushing your pale blonde locks behind your ears. Then he smiled, the kind of smile that makes the corner of his eyes crinkle, the kind of smile he seems to save for only those who he truly cares for.   
_   
**

_  
Ha! As if he truly cares for me. Go on then, tell me what happened next. I kissed him, and he ran away. He still hates me. After all that we've been through this year, he still hates me.   
_

**  
_  
He doesn't hate you, Draco, and you know it. You have it wrong. He gave you the smile. You took it as a sign and started to lean toward him. You flashed him a quick smile and then pressed your lips to his. This is so perfect, you thought as you felt him kiss you back. It wasn't a storybook romance kiss like you always expected. It was a kiss full of raw emotion, full of the hard work it took to take you both to this point. It was more than perfect. For just a few seconds, you knew, you could die happy.   
_   
**

_  
I wish I would have.   
_

**  
_  
Now, now, don't be hasty. What happened next is very important. There you were, kissing the most perfect kiss that ever existed and he froze. You felt his body stiffen and you immediately thought the worst. When he turned and ran from the room, he hates me, was of course the first thing that came to your mind. Funny how all that work you two put in and you still go back to your old self when something doesn't go your way.   
_   
**

_  
Yes, all that work we put in that was all for nothing. I knew when this started that it would never work, but Dumbledore convinced me. Crackpot old fool thought we could put the past behind us. "Draco," he told me, "I know that you and Harry have had your differences in the past, but I think that in light of Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord, with much help from your father, you should really think about putting all of that behind you. Your father saw the good in Harry and was able to work with him. I think you can too." So, I tried. We spent time together and figured out how much we had in common.   
_

**  
_  
And you fell in love with him.   
_   
**

_  
Fine. Yes. I admit it. I have feelings for Harry. They don't mean anything now, though.He hates me.   
_

**  
_  
Ah, but you are forgetting something my dear Draco. When Harry fled, you looked around the room, and what did you see?   
_   
**

_  
The Weaselette.   
_

**  
_  
Exactly.   
_   
**

_  
I don’t get it.   
_

**  
_  
The Weaselette. His ex-girlfriend, the younger sister of his best friend was there. She was looking for Harry, and why was she looking for him?   
_   
**

_  
He was avoiding her. But that doesn't mean anything. He still ran away without a word to me. Couldn't he have come back as soon as she passed? He knew I would tell her I hadn’t seen him.   
_

**  
_  
Ah, but she left in the same direction that he did, did she not?   
_   
**

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I yell at the intruder to go away and bury my face again in the down pillows that cover the top half of my four-poster bed. Unfortunately, the careless locking charm that I flung at the door to my room when I entered didn’t hit correctly because the intruder opened the door with ease.

"Draco," he said walking toward my bed. If I didn't move a muscle, maybe he would think I was asleep. "Draco, I’m sorry," he continues, sitting down on the bed beside me. "I don't know if you understand what happened there." He brushes the hair to one side of my head with his hand. "I had to get away from Ginny." He runs his fingers through my hair. "And then she followed me anyway and she caught me a few floors away." His hand travels down my back. "I had to tell her what happened." His hand moves back up my side. "She deserves to know the truth." He squeezes my shoulder. "Draco will you please look at me?"

"What would I want to do that for?" I say into the pillow. I know he can't understand me. I don't care.

"Draco, I can't understand what you say if you say it directly into the pillow." I lift my head off the pillow with a heavy sigh and turn to face him. "I said-" I begin exasperatedly, but my words are cut off when he leans forward to press his lips hard against mine. I gasp at the sudden movement but the kiss does not stop. He moves his hands to the sides of my face and I drink in the sensations of this kiss. It is much different from the kiss from earlier. The intensity threatens to overcome me as I open my mouth and our tongues meet. My hands are moving to his shoulders, his back, his neck, all of their own accord and all of a sudden, I can no longer breathe.

When the kiss breaks, Harry and I are both panting. "I think I'm in love with you Draco," he says flashing me the smile I know he reserves only for those he truly cares about and I know that he is telling the truth.

I can't form the words aloud to express my utter agreement, so I lean forward again and capture his lips in a tender kiss. In the back of my mind, I can hear the two sides of me begin another argument.

 _  
Now this is the most perfect moment ever.   
_

**  
_  
I hate to say it, but I told you so.   
_   
**

_  
Told me what? You didn't tell me anything. I had everything completely...   
_


End file.
